Destroying His Facade (Severus Snape Love Story)
by SilverSnape31
Summary: They were best friends, separated, and now, reunited. What will happen when they see each other again, but the one is not a human any more. Will she come back to her human body again? Are they really just best friends?
1. The Unexpected Visitor

A/N: I do not own anything about the world of Harry Potter. It was our beloved J.K Rowling who owns it and I only made this for entertainment. This is my first story so I hope you will like it and sorry for any wrong grammar here. English is not our major language. Any comments or suggestion are welcome. That's it! Happy reading :)

**Chapter 1**

SEVERUS POV

After a few weeks of vacation, I was now back at my usual dungeon. Which means, only a few days from now, the dunderheads will all be back and my blissful moment alone will be gone again. As I entered my room, I felt something different. I know the dungeon was cold but it felt more colder now. Being a death eater and a spy, I felt being watched. Even if I was now in my room alone, I still felt someone was watching me. I pulled my wand from my pocket and started to unshrink my things with the wave of my wand. After I finished unpacking my things, I felt the hair at the back of my neck started to rose. Suddenly, something caught my eye. There in front of me was a transparent figure of a woman. She seemed familiar to me but I can't remember where I saw her. She was wearing a white gown reaching to his toes , she has a long brown straight hair and a gray eyes.

"Who are you?" I hissed at her because I haven't seen her lingering here in the castle.

"Sorry for coming here unwelcomed. You really don't remember me?" She asked calmly.

"Will I ask you who you are, if I can remember you?" I raised my eye brow and she chuckled slightly.

"Sorry. I'm Mary... Now, do you remember me?" Silence. I closed my eyes to think. A young child appeared in my mind.

"Impossible!" That's the only word I can say.

"No, Sev. Everything is possible." I stared at her, still not believing what my eyes saw. I startled a bit because of her calling me that name again.

"B-but...H-how?" She looked away and ansFwered.

"I-I don't know Sev. All I can remember is a light, blackness and then, I don't know what happen." She covered her face with her hands, silent sob escaping her. I want to comfort her but I don't know how to comfort a ghost. I can't touch her and I can't find a right word to say.

"Everything will be fine." She looked at me and shook her head. After a minute of crying, she stopped and looked at me again.

"So, you really remember me?" 'Is she crazy? How can I forgot her?' I thought.

"Of course! How can I forget someone like you?" She smiled again and I saw something in her eyes.

"Thank you Sev! It really means a lot to me! I really don't know why I'm here but I'm happy to see you again after so many years." She smiled weakly at me and I tried to smile back at her. I don't remember the last time I smiled.

We were friends long time ago. We were 7yrs. old when we first met each other. She was my first friend and she was like a sister to me. When we we're 9yrs. old, they moved to another place and that was the last time I saw her. Even if we were friends for only 2 years, she became close to me and we enjoyed being together.

"I'm glad you want to see me. Of all the people. I'm amused you still remember me. I thought I will never see you again."

"Of course I like to see you again. Even if many years have pass, I still can't forget someone like you. You were my first friend and my one and only bestfriend. Can we still be friends inspite of my appreance?" I felt hurt inside my heart by the mention of bestfriend. 'Lily' I thought. There were hundrends of question playing in my mind. I want to ask her but I think she also don't know the answer so I just simply answer her.

"Bestfriends forever right?" 'I Severus Snape have a ghost best friend. I my self really don't know why I said that. Surely were bestfriend but she's a ghost now, right?' I thought.

"Yeah!" She said happily. And I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I remembered we were at Hogwarts and all the staff were required to be at the great hall by now. Every staffs were requested to be here at Hogwarts a few days before the students to come.

"I need to go to the great hall by now." I wondered if she will stay or leave. Inside my heart, I know I also missed her and I want to be with her a bit longer. I really enjoyed her company when we were young.

"I don't know when will I'm going to disappear but for now, can I stay with you?" She finally ask. I simply nod at her and when I turned back at her, I smiled. I walked towards the door and before I opened the door, I ask her.

"Can you join me in my walk there?" I opened the door and closed it by casting spells. I didn't wait for her, knowing she will follow me. I marched towards the great hall, robes billowing behind me and knowing someone was following me. I saw her in the corner of my eyes, still fascinating her surroundings.

"First time here at Hogwarts?" I asked not looking at her.

"Yes. What do you teach her? I still can't think of you being a teacher here." She laugh and I frowned.

"I can't see what's funny about that. I teach potion here." She stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"Its just not in your style. Potions? I see."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Crystal clear."

"What is your job before you...died?"

"I'm a nurse. So how's life here?"

"Everythings fine." After that, we reached the great hall in silence. I stopped before I open the doors and looked at her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." With that, I opened the door and walked inside.


	2. The Angel

A/N: A/N: I do not own anything about the world of Harry Potter. It was our beloved J.K Rowling who owns it and I only made this for entertainment. This is my first story so I hope you will like it and sorry for any wrong grammar here. English is not our major language. Any comments or suggestion are welcome.

Happy reading :)  
Chapter 2

MARY POV

When Sev opened the doors to the great hall, I felt myself being dragged away from him. I tried to stop it but nothing happened. I tried to call him but I can't even open my mouth because of fear.'Is it my time to go now?'I closed my eyes and hope that everything will be fine.I opened my eyes and I was surprised to see I was not in Hogwarts anymore. I looked around and saw I was in some sort of hill. I was surrounded by grass and flowers. There was a tree ahead of me. I walked towards the tree, sat under it and leaned against it. I wondered what was really happening to me. Why am I here? Does it that the last time I can see him? Am I really dead? Is this heaven? What is he doing right now? What does he feel, now that I'm gone again?

The first time I realized I was a ghost was when I opened my eyes and saw I was in a dark corridor and there was a man a few feet away from me. I can't bring my self to shout and cry. And I don't know where am I. I looked at my hands and saw it was transparent. That's when I realize I was a ghost. It felt like natural to be a ghost, like its really my destiny to...died. I'm not afraid of dying, so I just accept I'm a ghost. But...am I really a ghost?

I recalled the time when I first met the older version of my best friend. 'Is it true? Do I really saw him? Is this some sort of dream?' When I was in the dark and deserted corridor, I saw a man wearing a black cloak. His cloak billowing behind him. Being alone in an unknown place, I followed him. He looks familiar to me even if I can only see his back. I watched him entered his room, unshrinked his things and arranged it. Suddenly an image of a boy appeared in my head. He has a long black hair, hooked nose and pale skin just like the man I was watching. 'Sev! Is it possible that...' I floated in front of him and found my long lost friend.

I was interrupted by my thoughts by someone coming towards me. She was so beautiful. She came to a stop in front of me and gave me a warm smile.

"Hellow." She said and I smiled back. I studied her features. Long red hair, green eyes, she was wearing a white gown reaching her toes like mine, and...she looks like an angel.

"Hi. I-is this heaven? Is it my time to go now? Are you here to fetch me?" She sat beside me and looked ahead of me.

"No my dear. Its not your time yet." I have a lot of question in my mind. And I don't know where to start.

"Then why am I here? Who are you?" I don't know what to feel. Fear? Happiness because I'm not alone? Confused? Yes, confused, definately.

"My name is...Lily. I know you have a lot of questions in your mind. But I cannot answer your questions now. You will have the answer to that someday. I'm only here to tell you something." She looks calm and she really looks like an angel.

"What is it?"

"You have to be strong. You still have a lot of unfinished business on earth. You will do some great things on earth and there is some one who will need you. You will help them defeat the darkness that treatens the world." Is she really talking about me?

"What?! Why me, of all the people? Who are you talking about...someone who needs me?" I felt more confused and wondered if she was telling the truth. I don't know if there is someone who really needs me. And to save the world? I'm not a powerful witch. I didn't even learn to a magical school. I was only schooled to a muggle school. Is she really referring to me?

"Because you're different from others. Like I said, you will know the answer in the future so don't worry about that. There is only one man who needs you by his side. He is also close to me so I hope you'll take care of him." I only know one man who I think needs someone. When I saw him, he looks sad and alone.

"But I'm just a ghost. What can a ghost do to protect the world? And are you referring to...Sev?" How did she know him? What is their relationship?

"Yes my dear. Never underestimate a ghost. But someday, something will happen that you really don't expect." 'What is it? Why didn't she just tell me?'

"Now, its about time to say good bye. I will see you next time. Please tell him that I will always be by his side." With that, I felt my self being dragged again. I closed my eyes again and when I opened my eyes, I was back to the room where I met my long lost friend.

But something was different when I came back.


	3. Alone

Chapter 3

SEVERUS POV

Before I reached my place at the high table, I turned around to make sure she followed me but she was no where to be found. I frowned deeper and wondered where she go. I don't know what to feel. Hurt? Afraid? Sad? Disappointed? As hard as I hide, I was hurt that she leave without saying good bye to me. Will she come back again? I strode towards my place at the high table beside the headmaster and Filtwick with the darker look on my face. After many years of teaching here at Hogwarts, many of my colleagues are used to seeing me with a scowl always attach to my face. I gave the headmaster and some of my colleagues a curt nod and they returned it with a smile and a nod.

Everyone was busy talking to each other, sharing their experiences on their vacation. I on the other hand, remain silent as usual. The headmaster turned towards me and greet me.

"How's your vacation, my boy?" 'Why did he have to ask that question everytime I came back from vacation? Argg..I really hate those twinkling blue eyes!'

"Nothing's new headmaster." I wear my mask, hidding the fact that my mind was somewhere else. 'Scanning me with those irritating blue eyes Albus? You know I'm superb in occumency right? haha'

After that, he continued his usual speech for the welcoming feast to us. I paid little attention to that but I keep my face straight like I was listening but I'm not. Everybody was silent, listening to the headmaster so I took it as a time to think of her. There was a million of questions playing in my mind. I asked my self of question I'm sure no one else in the world know the answer. I didn't notice that Albus waved his hand and the foods appeared in front of us. I'm still staring at the space in front of me when Albus called my name twice.

"Severus...Severus?" I was snapped out of my own world. I faced Albus who has a worried expression in his face. Minerva and Filtwick also looked at me. 'Why did they always have to bother me?'

"Yes Albus." I raised one eye brow to him.

"Are you alright my boy? You seemed so occupied today." 'Isn't it obvious?' I thought.

"I'm alright Albus." I began to grab some food in front of me. I really don't have appetite to eat but I'm sure Albus will just going to annoy me more if I didn't eat.

The headmaster seemed to sense I was not in the mood so he turned back to Minerva and they continued to eat. When I sense that everybody was nearly finished, and I ate half of my food, I turned to the headmaster who is busy eating his own food.

"Excuse me headmaster, but I still have a lot of things to do. If you'll excuse me, I'll go back to my quarters now." There's still a worried look on his face when he looked at me.

"If that's what you want Severus. Are you sure everythings fine?"

"Yes." With that, I stood up and briskly walk out of the great hall. I can feel the eyes of my colleagues burning holes at my back. Maybe they were all wondering why I leave so early.

As I walked in the empty and dimly lit corridors, I always glanced at my back hoping she will be there but it just add to my irritation. When I reached my quarters, I opened the door and closed it angrily causing the sound to echo through the empty corridors. I grab my wand and flickered it to the fireplace in front of me. The fire suddenly appeared in front of me which gives dimly light to my room. I sat at my usual seat in front of the fire. I stared at it and listened to the soothing crackling noise of the burning woods. I flickered my wand again to conjure a bottle of wine and glass for me. I poured the red liquid in my wine glass and gulp all of its content in my glass.

"What am I going to do?" I said aloud and poured another and drink again. There was a lot of things in my mind right now. First, Lily, if Mary can show herself to me then why didn't she? Second, Potter, the son of my most mortal enemie and my best friend who I...He is going to attend Hogwarts this year which means I will see him everyday. Third, Mary, she...Why? I poured another and drink it again. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Sh!*" I whisperd knowing the man standing outside.

"Enter." I said and a tall, thin, and very old man walked inside. He had a silver hair and a beard which was long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.

"Good evening headmaster. To what do I owe this visit?" He scanned me again with his sparkling blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. 'As if he can read my mind and break my wall inside my mind. I'm the master of occlumency, though.'

"Good evening Severus. May I take a seat?"

"Of course headmaster." I replied with a bored tone.

"Having some wine there aren't you?"

"Do you want some?"

"No. Thank you Severus. Can you tell me exactly what is wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Albus."

"Don't lie to me Severus. I know there's something bothering you. Is this because Harry will attend this year?" Silence.

"You can tell me everything Severus." 'Would I tell him? Maybe..' I thought.

"There'something I need to tell you Albus...When I arrived here, I saw my long lost friend, but she was a ghost now, and now, she's gone again..."

"You mean to tell me that she went here? Can you tell me more about her?" I smirked, remembering the first time we met. I pourned another and drink it before continuing to answer.

"She has a long black hair and gray eyes. She was so naughty and so witty. We first met when we were young, 7yrs old to be exact. But she leave me when we were 9yrs. old."

"How did you meet each other?" 'Did I really have to tell it to him?' Silence.

"I think its really not necessary headmaster." I stood up.

"I still have potions to make. And I want to be alone."

"Are you sure about that? I'm always here to listen."

"Yes headmaster. I want to be alone." With that, the headmaster stand up also with a sad look on his face and made his way towards the door. When he reached the door and hold the handle, he said in a soft voice.

"I know she'll be back again and I'm always here if you need someone and I know...you can protect Harry." He closed the door softly and I finished all the remaining wine in the bottle. I placed the empty bottle and the glass in the nearest table and made my way to my bathroom to change. Even if I felt a bit dizzy from the wine, I know I can't bring my self to sleep so I decided to went to my lab and work for some easy potions needed for school. I work past midnight and went to my bed when I felt I really need to sleep. As my back hit the bed, I stared at the ceiling first before drifting to sleep.

In Severus' dreams

The sun shone brightly in the horizon. In the park, you can see a small, sallow and stringy boy alone, reading book under an old tree. His black hair was overlong and his clothes were mismatched. In the corner of his eyes, he can saw something moving near him. He stopped reading and rose his head from the book and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw a girl coming towards him. She had a long black hair and rosy cheeks. His gray eyes shone brightly as she comes near to him.

"Hellow." As the girl aproached him, the girl greet him first and smiled at him.

"H-Hi." He still can't believe that someone will approach him. And that was the first time he saw that girl.

"A-Are you new here?" He closed his book and tried to smile back at her even though he still felt uncomfortable in front of her.

"Yes. I'm Mary Emily Roseleaf. And you are?" She sat down beside him and saw him tensed.

"I-I'm Severus. Severus Snape. Nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"I'm from USA and we are here because of my father's work. We live near the factory there. Do you want to play? Do you mind if I call you Sev?" Severus still can't believe that there's someone who wants to be his friend. So he smiled and stand up, giving his hand to her.

"Sure. If that's what you want. What do you want to play?" She hold his hand and drag him to the nearest seesaw.

They played the seesaw, laughing together and even run around the park. Soon, it was time to go home and they promised each other to meet again tomorrow. As soon as the boy reached his house, the smile in his face disappeared and was replaced by complete sadness.

When morning came, I got up and think of my dream. It was one of my treasured memory and I kept on dreaming about it sometimes. I drunk the potion for my hang over. I still felt a bit dizzy, maybe because I sleep late last night and the wine. After that, I went to the bathroom to have a shower and to changed for my daily clothes. I choose to have my breakfast here so I don't have to meet my colleagues. I really want to be alone and I don't want to face Albus yet. For the whole day, I just make some potions for school again. It keeps me busy so I can't think of other things in my mind. Days pass and luckily, Albus didn't bother me and I really enjoy my time alone until the day when the students came.

When the time to welcome the students came, I made my way to the great hall and sat at the end table beside Quirrell. I can feel he's up to something so I need to keep an eye on him. I paid little attention as Dumbledore welcome the students because one boy caught my attention. As he set foot at the great hall, I felt somethng different. I can see the face of my foe and the eyes of my bestfriend and...When I looked passed Quirrell's turban, I looked straight into his eyes and wondered why he clapped a hand to his head. I looked away to him and saw him talked to Percy in the corner of my eyes. I can feel him watching me again but I didn't looked back again. 'What am I going to do to him?'

The first day of the boy's potion class came and I felt some thing different when he was in a room with me. I made my way to my cold dungeon and entered my classroom,wearing my most stern look, robes billowing behind me and I slammed the door angrily. I bagan the class by taking the roll call and paused on Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," I said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity." I continued to call the names of the others. By the time I finished calling, I looked up at the class and began my yearly, speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence. I looked at him and called his name.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he looked at his friend and the girl with bushy hair shot her hand at the air, and I ignored her.

"I don't know, sir." He replied, and I curled my lips into a sneer,

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" He looked deeply into my eyes and I need to keep my mask on. 'Lily's eyes.'I thought.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Ignoring the girl again as she stand up while her hand still in the air.

"I don't know, sir. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people laugh and I snapped at the girl to sit down.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down? And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

I continued the lesson and put them into pairs for the simple potion to cure boils and criticizied almost everyone except Malfoy. Until the idiot boy Neville cause havoc inside my classroom...

After the long day, I went to my room for solitute. I sat infront of the fire and wondered why I felt that way to him, do I really hate him that much?

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. When Quirelle interupt the Halloween feast because of the troll, I made my way to the 3rd floor quickly, following Quirelle behind.

"Going some where Quirelle?" He looked nervous but I can feel he's up to something.

"P-Prof-fessor S-Snape. J-just g-going to c-check if e-every t-thing is fine."

"Coming with you." His eyes widened and but he nodded.

After everything that happened, I was now in my room, healing my foot where that blasted Hagrid's pet bite me. When we check the room, I was accidentally bitten by it luckily, I have my wand so I escaped it quickly. While healing my wound, I felt something different. 'Deja vu.'

The room became colder and I felt someone watching me. I looked around and wonder if what I think is correct. Suddenly, something appeared in front of me and my eyes grew wide.

A/N: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I copied the scene in Harry's first potion class because I think it suits the story for me :P Sorry for the late upload. I'm really busy reading other Snape fan fic and too lazy updating this. I know this story is terrible, so sorry about that. But I hope some of you enjoy this and sorry if there are a lot of wrong grammar here. See you next time. Love you all!


	4. We Meet Again

Chapter 4

MARY POV

I came closer to him. This time, I can't stop my self from crying. How I hope he's not angry with me because I leave. I want to be his friend even though were away for a long time. I want to see him smile and laugh again.  
"S-Severus?" I said softly as I studied him. I gasped as I saw a cut in one of his legs. I wiped away my tears, knowing that he will not like to see me cry.  
"W-What happened? Are you alright Sev?" I looked into his eyes which was very different when we were young. His eyes no longer have that warmth and happiness but replaced by coldness and emptiness. He changed a lot! I'm glad I'm a ghost so he will not see me blush.  
"Its nothing. I'm alright. What are you doing here?" He looked away to me and looked at the floor. He stopped cleaning his wound and I shivered a bit when I heard his cold voice.  
"Its nothing? You're bleeding Sev! Aren't you happy to see me?" I bite my lips afraid what his answer could be. I watched him finished cleaning his wound by covering it with a gauze and by the time he finished that, he looked into my eyes again.  
"Never mind this. Its just a simple cut. Nothing to worry about. Of course I'm happy to see you. Where have you been?" He leaned in his chair and gazed at the fire in front of him.  
"I don't know. I wasjust pulled away by an unknown force, then when I opened my eyes, I was now in some kind of hill where flowers and grasses surrounds me." I paused to see his reaction.  
"Is that heaven?"  
"No. Oh, and a beautiful woman approached me. She said you know her. She's like an angel." I saw him tensed and changed his reaction.  
"Her name is Lily." His eyes grew wide and there's something in his eyes. Afraid? Hurt? Confused? Why? Why is he reacting like this?  
"A-Are you serious? Don't play games with me. Its not funny." Playing games? What is he talking about?  
"I'm serious Sev. What are you talking about? What is your relationship to her?" Silence. Why am I so afraid to know their relation?  
"She even said that she will always be by your side and I must take care of you."  
"Did she really said that? S-She's my friend." He replied softly.  
"Yes. Are you sure you're just friends?" He seemed so nervous. Why?  
"Yes. I need to rest now. I still have class tomorrow." He stood up and walked towards his room.  
"Wait, C-Can I stay here?" He stopped in front of the door and without turning back at me, he replied:  
"If that's what you want." He went inside his room adn leave me alone in his living room. What happened? Did I said something wrong? I stared in front of the fire as I felt my eyes become moist again.  
As hours passed, I became bored and wondered what am I going do. I floated and debate to my self if I'm going to check him. Because of my curiosity, I slowly float towards his room and passed through his door easily. I looked around into the dark. Eventhough it was dark, I can still see him, so I came closer to him. When I was near him, I gazed into his sleeping form and wondered why he looked so different now. He loos sad and he looks like he was carrying all the problem in the world. I came nearer to his face, when were only inches apart, I tried to touch his face by my hands but it only pass through him. I sighed and backed away from him and made my way outside his room and his quarters.  
I don't know where to go. So I just follow my instincts. I want to go outside but being new to this place, I don't know where to go. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. Surely, there's nothing who can harm ghost so I tried to hide my fear. I stopped and waited for the sound to come really close to me. When I turned back, I saw a light walking towards me. When I looked to his face, I gasped as I realized who he was.  
"S-Sev?" I looked to his eyes that are so blank and dark. He stopped in front of me.  
"What are you doing here?" 'Hey, I'm the one who will said that'  
"I'm bored. How about you? Aren't you sleeping?" 'I touched him! Did he wake up in my touch?'  
"I need to patrol here in school." He walked pass through me. I felt hurt but tried to catched up with him.  
"Can I follow you? Maybe in that way, you can show me the whole castle." I floated beside him.  
"You're already following me didn't you?" 'Yeah right.'  
"Are you really sleeping?" 'Did he felt my touch?'  
"No." Silence. I felt uncomfortable but I really like to be with him.  
"After your patrol, can you show me the way outside?"  
"If that's what you want." After hours of walking around the castle. Surely it will take more than hour to wander around the castle right? Even if he didn't talk to me while we were walking, I still want to follow him. Maybe tomorrow, I can wander again and enter the classtooms. Wait, is that alright? Or am I forbidden here? Maybe I can ask him, since he's a professor here.  
"Sev, Can I wander again tomorrow or even enter some rooms here?"  
"Maybe." 'What kind of answer is that?'  
"You know, there are a lot of ghost here in the castle." 'I'm not the only one?'  
"Really? Where are they?"  
"I don't know. Do you think I know the where about of the whole inhabitants of this castle?"  
"I'm just asking you know." Silence again.'Arrggg. Why is he so rude? Is that the right word?' We came to a stop infront of the big door. Maybe this is the way ouside.  
"Go straight to this door and you will find your way outside." I felt disappointed because he's not coming with me. But its okay. Maybe he's tired and he wants to be alone.  
"Thank you." He turned his back to me and made his way to his dungeons. I just hope I can find my way back to his quarters.  
I floated outside. The whole place was dark. The only light was the faint light coming from the castle and the moon. There was a lake in front of me and trees surrounding it. I floated above the lake and made my way under tree. I sat down and gaze at the reflection of the moon in the lake. I throw some pebbles in the lake and started to hymn 'What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts'. I don't feel like singing so I just hymn it and tried to enjoy my solitute. Even if there's something I felt inside my heart.

A/N: I do not own the world of Harry Potter and I dedicate this to KendraCastielSinger for making my cover :P


	5. Stay With You

A/N: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Love you all! Really sorry for the late update.. I just love reading other snape fan fic :P

Thank you KendraCastielSinger for making my cover!

Happy reading :)

**Chapter 5**

**T**hird Person's POV

Before the morning came, outside the castle, there was a beautiful woman wandering around the lake. She was floating above it and even though she was a ghost, her beauty was still evident to her. You can see her black hair complimenting her beauty and her face was so calm which gave her the looks of looking so young. She made her way inside the castle. When she entered the dungeons, she was interrupted by another ghost who looks so old and a bit scary wearing that kind of dress.

"Well, well, well, a new face here aren't you young lady."

"Good morning sir. I'm Mary, friend of one of the professors here." She smiled at him but he didn't smiled back instead he raised an eye brow at her. And deepened his scowl.

"You seems lost young lady. Who are you referring to?"

"Severus, sir." The ghost seemed so shocked or even horrified and his eyes widen when she said that.

"Are you kidding me woman?" He rise his voice and she wondered why.

"No sir. I'm going to see him so, please excuse me."

"Not so fast young lady. Tell me where are you going first." She looks terrified now. And she didn't know what to do. Suddenly, there were footsteps coming towards them and she sigh in relief when she saw who was coming towards them.

"Sev!" She shouted and the Bloody Boron turned around and saw a man with scowl in his pale face, greasy long black hair and robes billowing behind him. He stopped in front of them and said in a bored voice,

"Follow me Mary." She smiled and quickly followed him leaving the other ghost in shocked.

"Where have you been?" Severus suddenly asked without facing her. His face showing no emotion at all.

"Just wandering outside the castle. Where are we going?" She asked and looked at him.

"In the headmaster's office. I'm sure he's awake now."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" She stoped and tried to hide her fear.

"Why did you stop? Follow me, were just going to pay him a visit." She quickly followed him and sighed for the second time of the day.

They came to a stop in front of a large and ugly stone gargoyle. He muttered something and it moved, revealing a stair case above. They step into it and when they reach the doors, Severus knocked. When they heard the calm voice saying'enter', he push the door reavealing a room full of books and weird things. The first thing she saw was the phoenix in the corner. The calm voice spoke again and they looked at him.

"Good morning Severus and..." He stop and waited for them to tell her name.

"Mary sir. Mary Emily Roseleaf. Good morning to you too sir." She said and smiled brightly at the man wearing colorful robes with stars and moons surrounding it, who has a long silver beard and hair. He returned the smile and continue.

"Call me Albus, Miss Mary. To what do I owe this visit?" Severus seemed annoyed but replied.

"Good morning Albus. We're just here to ask you if she can stay with me, even if she's a ghost. I know you want to know it."

"Of course my boy. Miss Mary, please feel comfortable around here. I suppose you already show the whole castle to her, Severus?"

"Please call me Mary sir. I followed him last night for his patrol, so I know now some places here." Then, the headmaster turned to Severus and looked down.

"How is your leg, my boy?" She also looked down and wondered how can he walk that fast in his state like that.

"Nothing to worry Albus. We have to go now. I need to prepare for my class." He turned around and walked towards the door. She smiled at the headmaster again and bid good bye.

"Nice meeting you headmaster. Thank you for accepting me here."

"I'm glad Severus have a friend by his side. Please feel free to come here if you have free time dear."

"Of course Albus. I will. Bye." She floated towards the door and saw Severus waiting for her. She smiled and they walked in his dungeon in silence. He prefered to take his breakfast in his quarters and she watch him while eating.

"Can you stop staring at me?" He said before stuffing a bread in his mouth.

"I'm sorry. Can I stay in your classroom?" She pleaded and he continue to eat.

"If that's what you want." He mumbled and she smiled.

"Can I ask you a question? Who is that ghost this morning? He seemed so rude."

"That's the Bloody Boron. He's the ghost of Slytherin."

"You mean, there were ghost in every house?"

"Yes. For Gryffindor, Nearly Headless Nick, his real name is Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington. For Hufflepuff, Fat Friar. And for Ravenclaw, Grey Lady, also known as Helena Ravenclaw." He answered although he seemed so angry when he said gryffindor.

"Thank you. I want to know them."

"Before I forgot, beware of Peeves the Poltergeists. I assume you know what Poltergeists is?"

"Not so much. My father only told me that he's a very naughty and fond of mischief and chaos."

"That's right. There's a lot of ghost here so maybe in our way, you can know some of them." After he finished his breakfast, he stand up, only to feel a pain in his leg. She looked worried when he sat down. He grab his wand and waved it and some potions and cloth appeared.

"Are you okay Sev?" She didn't know what to do.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." He cleaned his wound and drank the potions and stand up. He walked towards the door, limping, and they made their way to his classroom. Because it was too early, he sat down in front of his classroom and waited for his students to arrive. When they arrived, they keep on talking in hush tones and keeps on looking at the lady standing beside their professor. When their eyes land on him, they quickly look at the floor or anything except him.

"Mary, you can stay at the back if you feel uncomfortable." Even if she's a ghost, he can still feel she was uncomfortable because every student who come in looks at her.

"Thank you Sev." She floated towards the back and watched some students especially the man in front of the room. When he started the class, she can feel the aura vibrating around the class. Every student was afraid of him. You can hear a pin drop in silence and he was so different when he was there. He waved his wand and words appeared in the board.

"Being second year students, I expect you to brew a perfect Hair Raising Potion. Is that clear? Begin." Every student began to work and some of them look so nervous in making it. While watching it, she glanced at him again, only to see him working on some papers in front of him. She began to float above them, curious as to how they were going to brew. His father only told her some things about brewing and she can't didn't brew a potion perfectly. She didn't know that in the corner of his eyes, he was watching her intently. She smiled at the others who looked at her and they tried to smile back even if they were afraid of her.

When he dismiss the class, she floated in front of him and waited for him to what they will do next.

"I'm going to have my lunch at my quarters. Do you want to come with me?" He asked her and she nodded happily. They walked in his quarters and she keeps on asking him more about the wizarding world. He told her about the basic things about the wizarding world, even if his father already told her about that. She listened at every words he spoke. And watched him talked while eating.

"Can I ask you something Sev?" He looked at her and replied.

"It depends." She took a deep breath even if she's a ghost.

"If I'm alive, will you teach me how to perform magic or even brew potions?" He looked at her and raised one eye brow, and sighed.

"Of course. Why not?" She smiled but he didn't return it. Instead he continue to eat. When he was finished, they walked back to his classroom again and just like that morning, she was there when he started the class.

Because of what happened in the girl's lavatory, Harry, Ron and Hermione become friends and some what, created a strong bond to themselves. When they entered the great hall for break that afternoon, everyone was busy talking about the new face in Hogwarts. The golden trio listened to some of their friends about it and wondered how on earth will Snape allow some one in his classroom, let alone a ghost. They wondered if they were telling the truth. Even if it was very hard to admit, they were looking forward to their next potion class because of it and not for Snape.


	6. What a day

CHAPTER 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the world of Harry Potter.

Everyone was gathered outside the castle and into the Quidditch field in Hogwarts. The stands surrounding the pitch are decorated differently. Every second stand are decorated with the colors of one team and every other stand with the colors of the opposing team. The colors of red and green was surrounding the pitch.  
Today was the first time of Mary to witness a Quidditch match. Of course her father told her about how to play that game but he didn't show her how to play it. She was seated next to Severus even though she was a ghost. She was thankful that she can follow him every where he go. Even if it irritates him, she will not leave him alone.  
Since Severus was the head of the Slytherin house, she was in his side. Before he game start, Severus broke the silence between them.  
"First time to watch a Quidditch match?" He asked without looking at her and just looking straight into the field.  
"Yes. But my father told me how to play this game." She noticed him stiffened a bit but she shrugged it off. He didn't reply so they just wait for the game to start. She was used to him of being silent. Everytime they were together, silence was srrounding them. She missed her best friend who she met when she was young and she was hoping if he will be back.  
The players zoomed in the sky by their brooms. Everyone was cheering for their own house. The Gryffindor was leading the game. They scored first to Slytherin. Severus was the head of house of Slytherin so she's on their side. He frowned because he like them to win. 'Bloody Gryffindors'. He muttered and she have to cover her mouth to prevent her giggle. He turned to her and frown deeper. When the Slytherins started to score its her time to frown, because they look like they didn't play fair. She turned to Severus to see him smirk. She know she was blushing but luckily, she's transparent so no one can see her.  
There was a sudden change in the game when one of the player of Gryffindor started to have problem with his broom. The broom started to wiggle and she turn again to Severus with worry on her face. She wanted to ask him what was happening but her mouth drop open when she saw him muttering something like an incantation.  
"What's happening Severus?" She ask but he didn't look at her. He place one of his finger in his lips, signaling her to shut up. She didn't know what to do. Is that Snape's fault? Did he want to kill the kid? She really wanted to stop him but something in her mind tells her that he was trying to save the boy.  
They were concentrating to the boy deeply that they didn't notice the fire near them. Someone have to touch Severus' shoulder to break his contact to the boy. He began to stamp his foot to his cloak and prevent the fire from burning him. Beside him, Mary was so shock to the fire and she became worried about him. When the fire was gone, they looked at the boy again to see that his broom work properly now. They watched the boy caught the snitch and win the game. Everyone was happy and cheering him. Severus quickly walked out of the stands with his most annoyed and pissed face and headed towards the castle, Mary, following behind. She was afraid to ask him what happen so she wait for them to be in private. She can feel his anger maybe because his house didn't win and even the fire that caught his cloak.  
They reached his quarters in silence. They tried to control their emotion. She was angry because on part of her brain told her he want to harm that boy and he was angry because of everything that happend that day. She gathered all her strength and begin.  
"What happen?" She looked into his eyes, his deep black eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" He know what she's talking about but he still don't want to talk about that. 'Its not of her business right?' he thought.  
"Answer me Severus. You know what I'm talking about. Are you planning to harm that boy?" He looks more angry than before. Why she continue to study him.  
"Of course NOT!" He shouted, loosing his temper.  
"Then explain to me WHAT HAPPEN!" She also raised her voice. 'He's not the only one who can shout here' she thought. He clenched his fist but she ignored it.  
"You want to know the truth?" He paused and then shouted at her, "I TRIED TO SAVE THE BOY! SOME ONE WAS CONTROLLING HIS BROOM AND I WAS TRYING TO STOP THE CURSE! AND THEN SOMEONE PUT A . !" She soften her features and sighed in relief. 'He's tring to save him!'she thought. She smiled at him and then floated more towards him.  
"Oh Sev, you don't need to shout. My ears can hear you clearly. I'm sorry, I thought.." She was cut short by him.  
"You thought I was trying to kill him? Do you think I can do that?!" He can't blame her because he was Severus and everyone thought him as someone who will do something not good. He was a changed person now, a very different one when they were young.  
"Sorry Sev. I know you can't do it. Are you okay?" She looks concern towards him. He turned his back at her and throw his burned cloak at the sofa. Inside him, he was glad that there is someone to comfort him and be there for him but he was not ready to accept that fact.  
"I have loads of work. I'll be in my office if you need me." He walked towards his office leaving her alone. She still have a lot of things to ask him but she understand that he needs to be alone and he might be tired from what happen. She can't stop from asking herself 'Is he still angry with me? Where did that fire came from? Its not like the sun will burn him. There's someone who do that to him. Maybe I need to investigate with my own!' She floated out of his room and into the dark corridors. She crossed with some students but they didn't pay her any attention because some of them were still busy talking about the Quidditch match.  
She turn towards the corners and she didn't mind where she go. She spotted a group of Gryffindors walking in the cold corridor. They caught her attention because one of them was the boy who saw earlier in the game. He has a messy black hair. He was wearing a round glasses and behind those glasses were his green eyes. Those eyes were familiar to her but every people have same eyes isn't it?  
She floated in front of them and greet them with a warm smile.  
"Hello." The first thing she said to them. They stared at her and she quickly continued.  
"I'm Mary. Mary Emily Roseleaf."  
"Hi, Miss Roseleaf." They replied together.  
"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl with bushy brown hair said and then she pointed to her left, the boy with red hair, "this is Ron Weasley," and then she turned in her right, "and this is Harry Potter."  
"Nice meeting you guys. Nice game Harry!"  
"Thank you." He said, blushing slightly. I noticed his scar in his forehead.  
"I'm new here and you can see me always in the potions class." They looked at each other, something playing in their eyes.  
"You're the ghost who is friend of the grea- I mean Professor Snape?" The red haired boy asked.  
"Yes. So where are you guys going?"  
"We're going to the Gryffindor Tower." The girl replied.  
"Okay. See you next time."  
"Bye Miss Roseleaf." They said in unison and then she floated above them and watched them leave. They were talking in hush tones as they leave and I felt something about their group especially about Harry. My father told me, when I was young that there is a boy who defeat the most evil wizard in the world. Harry Potter, a baby who defeated the dark lord Voldemort and the-boy-who-lived.  
Once the trio made sure that they were out of her ear shot, Ron was the first who comment.  
"Bloody Hell. Rumors are true. The greasy git has a friend and she's a ghost."  
"Language Ron! Clearly, everyone has a friend. Oh, Harry I really think Professor Snape is trying to kill you."  
"Yeah mate. I saw it with my own eyes."  
"Well, what are we going to do?"  
"Let's keep an eye on him Harry, let's just be careful next time." After Hermione said that, hey walked in to the Gryffindor Tower in silence.  
After her encounter with the group, she continue her walk and head outside the castle and into the black lake again. She felt it good to watch the sun set and the moon to rise in the horizon. Once the moon was glowing perfectly in above he sky and darkness crept around her, she made her way back to the castle and into his quarters. She was sure that he already finished his dinner so maybe they can talk again.  
She slowly enter his quarters and head to his office. She doesn't need to knock because she knew that he's used to her popping out of no where. He was drinking a glass of fire whisky when she came in. He was very occupied staring at the papers in front of him. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her.  
"Hi, Sev."He put the glass down and looked at her with a cold expression.  
"I'm here to apologize again and..." She continued and then he raised his hand to stop her.  
"Its okay. I don't blame you for that. Is that all you have to say?" He took another sip of the fire whisky and she repied.  
"Uhm...If you have problems, you can share it to me. I will always be by your side and you know, maybe I can help." She played with her hands.  
"Its none of your business." He replied softly. Inside him, he wanted to tell her but he will never admint it...for now. She felt hurt. Ghost have emotions too right?  
"Its my business because its you were talking about. I want to help you and I'm your friend." She gathered all her courage. She will force him this evening to spill all his feelings inside...Hopefully. She will do it, no matter what it takes.  
"I want to be alone." He looked away at her and she replied,  
"No you don't Severus Snape. Not this time."  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
"I can feel it Severus. Inside your heart, you are in pain."  
"No I'm not!" He stand up and he walked towards her in range.  
"Admit it SNAPE!"  
"Never." He said softly as he walked pass her, ignoring the cold feeling he felt.  
"We're not done YET!"  
"I have to talk to the head master."  
"Please Sev." He opened the door and went outside, leaving her alone again.  
He walked to the dark and deserted corridors, robes billowing behind and into the stairs leading to the gargoyle of the head master's office. He said the password softly, it sprung alive and he walked to the door and knocked. When he heard the soft voice saying 'enter', he went inside and saw the headmaster in his usual attire, seating behind his table.  
"Good evening Severus. To what do I owe this visit?" He greeted him warmly with his twinkling blue eyes that irritates him so much. He gestured for him to seat in front of his table  
"Good evening Albus. I'm here to talk about what happen a while ago." He said in bored tone.  
"Someone's trying to kill the boy Severus."  
"Someone cast a jinx to the boy's broom, I tried to save him by countering the curse but someone cast a fire to my cloak. I lost my concentration to the boy. Luckily, the one who jinxs it lost his concentration also."  
"Do you have any idea who's that someone is?"  
"Yes, I have my suspicions, but I don't have enough evidence to prove it was him."  
"The truth will come out someday my boy."  
"I have to go now Albus. I still have loads of work to do." He stood up and waited for the head master to allow him to leave.  
"Good night Severus." The head master gave him a final smile. He walked towards the door. Before he open the door, he heard the head master said in a soft voice,  
"Follow your heart Severus." He didn't turn around to meet his eyes. He walked to his quarters, feeling something inside him.

'What a day.' he said his self as he walk in the corridors.


	7. Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of Harry Potter :)

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm really busy reading other Snape fan fic as usuall :P Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoy. Also, I'm planning to create another Snape fan fic :)

Happy reading! Love you all!  
Thank you KendraCastielSinger for my cover!

When Severus went to the head master, Mary decided to go out again. Maybe if she gave him time to think then, probably, he will trust her and tell her his deepest secrets. While she was floating in the corridors, one thing or one creature caught her attention. She came towards it out of curiosity and frown in wonder. It appears like a little man dressed in loud, outlandish clothes including a bell-covered hat and an orange bow tie. He had black hair and looks like he was hiding from someone. She gathered her courage and ask him softly.  
"Excuse me sir." He was a bit startled. He turned towards her and she smiled a bit.  
"Who are you?" He spat and she introduced her self.  
"I'm Mary Roseleaf." He raised an eye brow. Suddenly, there were foot steps coming towards them. He quickly prepared himself and whispered at her.  
"Be quiet! Hide!" She saw a twin coming towards them. Their wand lighting their way. They were identical having same red hair and uniform. They were talking in hushed tones. As she looked at the man again, she saw him slowly floating above. With a flick of his hand, a bucket of water suddenly appeared out of no where in front of him. Her eyes widen when the bucket suddenly float above the students. Before she even react to that and warn the kids, the contents of the bucket was spilled above them. They were soaking wet while the man burst out laughing.  
"PEEVES!" The twins shouted angrily and then the man suddenly disappeared while laughing. The twins looked around and they spoted her. With the flick of their wand, they were both dry. They smiled at her and she return the smile.  
"Hello..." The other one said and the other one continued "Beautiful."  
"Hi. Sorry I didn't stop him from doing that." She floated in front of them.  
"Its..." The other one said.  
"Okay." And one in her left continued.  
"I'm Fred and this is..." The one said, indicating his hand.  
"George." The other one finished.  
"I'm Mary Roseleaf. Nice to meet you."  
"You mean, you're the ghost in the potions classroom?" Fred said and they looked both shocked.  
"Yes. What's so shocking about it?"  
"You're friends with the..." The twin looked at each other before continuing together.  
"Greasy git of Hogwarts?" She frowned and raised an eye brow. There was no way they can call him that.  
"Excuse me guys, but can you please tell me, is it really appropriate to call him that? He has a name and he is your professor. And I believe every people in the world have friends, right?" The twins lower their heads and they didn't expect her out burst like that.  
"Sorry mam." They both said together. She sighed and smiled at them when they look at her again.  
"Its okay. Just make sure you never call him that again." The twins smiled at her and said  
"We..."Fred said.  
"Will..."George said.  
"Try..." Fred said.  
"Mam!"George said.  
"Okay. Call me Roseleaf, I'm not a professor here. How do you guys do that? I think you better go now, its getting late and the last thing I want is the two of you having detention." The twins shrugged and bid her good night.  
"Good night Ms. Roseleaf. See you tomorrow." The twins chorused and waved at her as they started walking towards their dormitory.  
"Bye!" She called back to them. She felt good knowing that she have friends in the castle. She then made her way back to the dungeons.

When she was alive, she only had a few friends because she was so focused on her work as a nurse. Living alone have a lot of advantage and disadvantage. She can do a lot of things, but being alone means no companion. Her life as a nurse was just simple. She was always on time at work at the States and she will only have vacation every December. Everytime she had vacation, she always went back to Spinner's End to check her bestfriend but every time, there was no sign of him around. No one was around the house so she thought he moved to another place. Her parents died few years after she got a job in the hospital. They died in a car accident. It was very hard for her to accept at first, but she need to move on and face another life pf being alone. She doesn't have any lovers. She have suitors, but she just reject them. For her, true love will come in the right time and from the right guy.

She entered his quarters. The only light was coming from the fire place. The door to his office was slightly ajar so maybe he was there. She didn't want to disturb him so she just sat down in the couch and stared at the fire in front of her. After minutes of silence, she then heard sounds of footsteps. She turned her attention towards his office door and wait for him to come out. She smiled at him when he came out but he didn't return it, instead, he said in a cold voice,  
"I'm going to bed. Good night." He spoke the last two words softly and barely a whisper.  
"Good night." She replied softly, sadness was evident in her voice. She want to talk to him more but she guess that he didn't want to talk to her right now, after what happened earlier.  
She watched him leave in the corner of her eyes as she gaze at the fire again. She didn't notice that he was also looking at her in the corner of his eyes.

Many hours passed, she became bored so she decided to do something. She looked at the door of his bed room and wondered if he was asleep. She gathered all her courage and made her way towards it.  
The room was so dark but she can still see him. The enchanted windows casting the light of the moon to his face. He looks so peaceful while sleeping. His hair was all over his pillow, the covers covering his bare chest, showing his exposed shoulders. 'He looks so young and...' she shook her head and move closer to him. She wanted to touch him so she leaned closer to his face and studied him. She raise her hand to move the strand of hair in his face but her hand only passed through him. She tried and tried and tried until she felt something different. There was some force pulling her inside his head. She tried to fight it but nothing happen. She closed her eyes and prepared her self for what was about to happen.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She gasped when she realized she was in a familiar place. She was standing in the park where she first met her best friend. She saw the familiar nine year old boy standing few feet away from her. His messy black hair falling above his shoulders and he waslooking for someone. Suddenly, a girl with blazing red hair race towards him. They were both smiling to each other and then realization hit her. 'Lily.' She said to her self. The two run off towards the lake and then lay in the grass, staring in the sky. They were busy so they noticed her. She was frozen as she watched them happy and content with each other. 'Is this a dream or a memory?' Suddenly, her surrounding changed and then she was surrounded by many hooded people. She felt terrified even though she only pass through them. At the front of the hall, there was a stage where a man who looked like a monster stood and in front of him, a teen age version of her best friend knelt. She gasped as the man drew his wand in his fore arm. It looked so painful yet he didn't show his pain. After that, everyone clap their hand and then the place whirld again. She closed her eyes, and when she opened her eyes, she gasped and brought her hand to her mouth to prevent her shout. In front of her was Severus, holding the lifeless body of Lily in his arms and crying so deeply. She came forward with tears in her eyes as her feet gave away and she sat down in front of them.  
"S-Sev?" She said softly causing him to look at her. His eyes widen and then she felt the force again pulling her outside.

When she opened her eyes, she was at the feet of his bed, sitting in the cold floor of his room. She wiped her tears and quickly stood up to look at the man in the bed.  
Beads of sweat was visible to his forehead as he sat in his bed and calm his breathing. The covers fall to his waist and he didn't care if his chest waas exposed. He didn't know what to feel angry?confused?afraid?. She saw his dreams, not just dreams but his memories. He glared at her and gritted his teeth.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he shouted at her, causing her to flinch and stare at the floor.  
"I'I'm sorry Sev. I didn't mean to do that." She looked at him and tensed at the look he was giving to her.  
"Sorry? YOU INVADE MY PRIVACY! What came to your mind to DO THAT?!" He clench his fist in his side and try to calm his self.  
"Look, its just an...a-accident. I swear. It just...sort of...happen." She didn't know what to do. She know she was wrong, but she really didn't mean to do that. How can she prove it to him?  
"What are you TALKING ABOUT? YOU CAME TO MY DREAMS AND THEN YOU'RE SAYING ITS JUST AN ACCIDENT!?" He was confused and angry at the same time. She saw his deepest memory and why did she even told him its just an accident?  
"I-Its...just...well..."  
"SPIT IT OUT!" 'He's really scary now.'she thought. He have the right to be angry but its just too much for her, he was shouting at her like an angry beast!  
"Can you please lower your voice? I will tell you every thing so no need to shout at me like I'm a child. I-I'll just leave to give you time to calm your self." She looked at his eyes and see him relax...just a bit.  
"No need to leave. Just tell me everything." He said calmly but there's still venom in his voice. She took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Okay. It all starts here. I'm bored and I want to see you. I entered your room and floated towards you. I-I..." 'Will I tell him the truth?' she questioned her self and startled when he shout again.  
"WHAT?!" He became impatient as the time goes by. Speaking of time, it was still early, probably four'o clock in the morning because its still a bit dark.  
"I-I wanttotouchyourface so I tried and tried and tried, but there's some force that pulled me inside your head." He furrowed his brow in confusion.  
"What did you say?" She blushed but she's a ghost so he can't see it.  
'I said, I w-want to touch your f-face so..."  
"Enough. Are you telling the truth? Why did you want to touch me?" 'Why did I want to touch him? Arrggg! That's the hardest question in my life! What am I going to answer him?"  
"Of course I'm telling the truth! I never lied to you, right?" He kept his face blank but inside, he became more and more confused.  
"Then why do you want to touch me? What did you see in my dreams?"  
"I saw you and Lily when you were young, the man with a snake face and then the death of Lily. Sorry Sev." She tried to not answer his first question. And she was wondering if its a dream or a memory. He was so curious in why did she want to touch him but she keep on avoiding teh answer. 'Am I going to insist that question or going to drop it?' he asked him self.  
"Is that all you saw?" He choose to drop that topic since there were other things more important than it.  
"Yes. Can I ask you something?" She was relieve to drop that question and she hope that he will never ask it again.  
"What is that?"  
"Is that a dream or memory?" He heard his heart beating wildly, 'what am I going to answer?'. He was fearing that question from her but he kept his face blank and simply said.  
"Its none of your business. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do." In reality, he doesn't have work to do. He just don't like to answer that question. He throw the covers and raise to his bed, with only trousers on. As he stand up, he said,  
"Don't tell a soul about this." He tried to walked away but she was blocking his way.  
"I will not tell a soul about this so please answer me first. I'm not going to let you go away this time. Please talk to me." He tried to look angry but inside he's afraid. He want to be alone and get rid of her.  
"No. Leave me alone." He hissed but she did't move.  
"Move out of my way, or else."  
"Or else what? Is it really hard to answer it?" She was desperate now. He can see the look in her eyes that she will not going to leave if he didn't tell the truth. He took a deep breath and replied.  
"I've dream of my past. Are you happy now?" The look in his face is unreadable. She sighed and move closer to him.  
"Sev, I just want you to talk to me. Its not difficult, right? If you bottle all your problem inside, it will only make your life miserable. That's what friends are for. I'm your friend so you can trust me." She raised her hand to cupped his face but only passed through it, so she just let her hand fall to her side. He tensed as her cold hand touch him. He felt a shiver run down his spine. He was stop dead in tracks when she said that. And for the first time since she was with him, he was out of words.  
"T-Thank you." He said softly, that's what all he could say. He sat down at his bed while she watch his every movement. She was glad that he finally gave away. Silence fell between the two of them. Finally, he spoke as he studied the floor, even if he was not looking at her, she was content by it.  
"When you walk away when we were nine years old, I met Lily at the park. She was innocent at that time about the wizarding world. We became best friends. I told her every thing about the wizarding world and everything about hogwarts. When we went to Hogwarts, she was sorted at Gryffindor while I'm in Slytherin. Its was a bit difficult for us because of the house rivalry and the people around us. We're still friends until seventh year when I called her..." He finally looked at her and she wondered what will happen next.  
"a m-mud blood." he continued and she gasped. He looked away again, waiting for her to say something.  
"B-But why?" That's all she said so he tell her about what happen and the boldy Marauders. He told her everything, being a spy up to protecting Harry. She was wiping her face when he finished his story. She was no idea how sad hi life is. She was silent as he told his story, listening to his every word. It was like a miracle to her and his every word is like a gold. When she found her voice, she said,  
"I-I wish I was there Sev. I have no idea how your life was. I will do every thing I can to help you and I will always be by your side." He didn't know if it was correct to tell her everything about his life. The only thing that she didn't tell her was her feelings for Lily.  
He didn't know, she was solving the puzzle all together. Now, she know what was Lily's relation to Severus. Even if it was hard for her to admit, he was clearly in love with Lily. Though he didn't tell her about that, she can feel it inside him.


	8. All is well

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.  
A/N: Long time no see guys! hehehe. Sorry for late upload. Hope you enjoy this :D

Ever since Severus told her his life, they become closer and attach by each passing day. All is well for them. They do their daily routine. And she followed him every where he went. She also made friends to a lot of people and ghost inside the castle. Even if she was friend of Severus, many students still like her a lot. Many were asking her why they were friends but she only replied that he's a nice person.

Three days before Christmas. They decided to walk outside to have some fresh air after a long day. She was following him and they walked in comfortable silence. Once they reached the lake she looked up at the mountains and sighed. He looked at her and asked.

"How are you?" She smiled at him and replied.

"Good. All is well. It's just, I never thought I will like being a ghost more than being alive." She then giggled, but there's still sadness in her voice. He raised an eye brow and looked at the reflection of the moon in the lake.

"No you're not. How can you say that you like being a ghost than to be a human?"

"It's because, I met you. If I'm a human, I may not have the opportunity to meet you. And well, I never thought that I have to be a ghost first just to meet you again." Silence fell upon them again but she said softly,

"I want to be a human again, and I still want to be with you." When she looked at him she saw his face was blank but there's still something she can see through him.

"Its getting late, I guess, we have to go back to the castle." That was his only replied and then turn on his heels. She felt hurt a bit but followed him.

They made their way back to the dungeons. This time, she focused her attention in the decoration of the castle. Every time she stared at the decorations, she thought of how she's going to spend it. She knew that she will going to spend it with him, but she want it to be special since it will be their first time to celebrate Christmas together. She wanted to give him something special, but can a ghost give a gift to a human?

She was busy contemplating with that question that she didn't hear him say something.

"Mary?" He stopped walking and looked at her floating form. She shook her head and turn towards him.

"Yeah, what's that?" She replied and he frowned and continued walking.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked while walking.

"Nope." Was her only reply and he thought it was best to drop the topic.

Christmas Eve. They were at the great hall enjoying the feast, or let's just say she was enjoying the feast. Everyone remaining at the castle was supposed to be at the great hall. The great hall was full of beautiful decorations, like a winter wonderland. There were a lot of Christmas tree and there were some mistletoes floating above them. Everyone was talking to each other, except for the man in black in the corner, drinking his wine alone. Everyone has a smile on their faces even the ghost. Some were dancing, like the ghost above them. Mary was one of them. She was dancing with the bloody-boron because it's Christmas and she wanted to enjoy it a bit. They were twirling above as he watched them so happy. She promised that she will stay with him in the very beginning, but when the bloody boron asked her a dance, she don't accept it at first not until Severus insisted her to do so. Before the song ended, he walked out with blank face and headed to his bed. He really doesn't like parties and he was itching to leave. The only important was to be seen by the headmaster because it was required. Some of his other colleagues and the headmaster already greeted him so he was free to leave now. Just like the other years, he always left in the middle of the party alone.

After the dance, she thanked the bloody boron and looked around, looking for someone in particular. She spotted the headmaster looking at her too and she smiled and floated at him.

"Merry Christmas again, headmaster." She gave him a warm smile as he returned it too with the twinkle in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Mary." For many days of her staying, she became attached to everyone. She looked around again and the headmaster noticed it.

"Looking for Severus my dear?" He asked as she nodded.

"Have you seen him?"

"Of course my dear, he left the great hall while you were dancing."

"Oh. Thank you." Came her only reply. The headmaster noticed as her smile leave her face.

"Cheer up my dear. No need to feel sad he's always a stubborn man. Every celebration, he left the great hall in the middle of the party." She gave him another smile.

"Thank you headmaster. I think I must leave now also."

"Enjoy the party dear. This is the first time you celebrate with us. I'm sure you're other friends will be so happy if you have time with them." The headmaster said as he smiled the twins behind her, with twinkle in his eyes. She followed his gaze and smiled at the twins.

"I guess you're right Albus. Thank you."

"Not at all my dear." She then floated towards the twins and they talked a lot of jokes. She really liked the twins because they always made her smile and laugh. When the party was over, she bid good bye to everyone and headed to the dungeons.

She floated slowly towards a dark room. She sighed as she noticed that the man in the bed was already asleep.

"I guess I have to wait for tomorrow." She said to her self as she walked out again.

On the Christmas day, Severus woke up early. Not because it's Christmas, but because of the thought of he will spent his Christmas with someone. Not just someone, but someone important to him. He wanted to make it special with the both of them but he didn't know how he could make it special. He stood up from his bed and walked out to his bath room.  
Mary, on the other hand was impatient waiting for her fiend to come out of his room. He was pacing back and forth outside the door of his friends' room. She was muttering something and was thinking very hard. When she came up with her decision, she suddenly stopped and gulped. She just hoped what she was going to do will be alright with him. When she entered, no one was around. She wondered where he was and looked around again. Suddenly, the door of his bathroom opened and he came out with only towel in his waist. She quickly looked away from him. There was an awkward silence, until she spoke up; embarrassment was clearly evident in her voice.

"Err—S-Sorry. I-I think, I'll just wait you outside." She stuttered. She really didn't expect it to happen. For so many years that they were together, she never saw him without a shirt. 'What a great way to start Christmas' she thought sarcastically.

He only nodded at her as she floated out. He on the other hand, just stared at her and waited for her to say something. He didn't mind showing up to her in that state because he knew she was just a ghost and his friend.

When he came out, she was still a bit nervous. When she heard the door of his room opened, she faced him.

"Happy Christmas!" She greeted him but there's still something in her voice.

"Happy Christmas. He greeted back and frowned. He was thinking that what she saw in his room clearly made her uncomfortable.

"Frowning at the early morning of Christmas?" She asked as she smiled a bit.

"Why did I have the feeling that you're not comfortable today?" He asked as she giggled.

"It's just so uncomfortable to see you in that- you know." She replied as he shook his head.

"There's nothing to worry about that. We're friends and its okay. Now, I think a breakfast would be appropriate." She smiled and she felt a bit comfortable now.

"Okay. Sorry about that again." She followed him in the kitchen. He thought it will be nice if he him self would cook his break fast. He cooked egg and bacon and made his coffee. After he finished preparing his breakfast, he sat down at the dinning table followed by her. She enjoyed smelling what he cooks. She remembered the first time she saw him cook…

"Wow, Sev! You're a very good chef. What you cook really smells good." She said behind his back as he smirked.

"I want to taste what you cook someday!" She exclaimed and he raised an eye brow.

"Taste? Are you telling me that a ghost can eat food of a living people someday?" She smiled and replied.

"I never say that. I'm just saying it because I want to taste what you eat." He shook his head while smirking.

"Hey Sev, just thinking, can a ghost cook his or her own food? I never felt hungry before." She asked and he frowned while flipping what he cooks.

"I don't know. Maybe you're asking the wrong person. Why don't you just ask the other ghost?" She shrugged and moved towards him.

"I guess you're right." She replied as she blew an air in his ears. She always do it to him just to annoy him and after that, she will laugh at him.

"What the-" He shivered from the air, startled. She only laughed and quickly floated out the room, before he could say something more.

After eating the egg and bacon, he grab his coffee and daily prophet. His news paper covering his face and she can't see his face. The only thing she can see was the readings in front.

"Isn't it like just an ordinary day?" She asked in her seat opposite him.

"What else would I do?" He replied without even looking at her from the daily prophet.

"It's Christmas. Don't you have any thing in mind to do something?"

"Nothing." He replied without even thinking as her mouth dropped open.

"Nothing? It's Christmas! You must enjoy your self!" She exclaimed as he lowered his news paper.

"Why, pray tell did I have to do something?" He raised an eye brow at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I have something in mind…" He added as her eyes lit up.

"I have to brew some potions for Poppy." Her mouth dropped open again and she looked horrified, which caused him to chuckle a bit.

"What a look Mary." He said as she closed her mouth and glared at him.

"Severus Snape, can't you see it's Christmas? We must enjoy it because it's only once a year and Christmas day was suppose to be special." Before he could reply, she added.

"You can brew tomorrow, you know. We've only meet each other this year and I want to celebrate it with you. "He thought about it and replied in a bored tone.

"What's in your mind?" Her eyes lit up again and smiled mischievously at him causing him to frown.

After he finished his coffee, the two of them waked out to the living room. There was a small Christmas tree near the hearth. He really doesn't like it but the house elves were putting it yearly from the orders of the headmaster. Five gifts were sitting under the tree.

"Open the gifts, Sev!" She shouted at him like he was a kid. He frowned and replied.

"Are you treating me like a child?" He crossed his arms above his chest and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Of course not." She replied as she crossed her fingers behind her back. He deepened his frown and sat down in his usual comfortable chair near the hearth.

"Please." She added as she saw him grabbing a book near the table. She pleaded with matching eyes. He sighed as he put the book down and grab his wand in his pocket. With a wave of his wand, the gifts floated in the air.

"Happy now?" He said as he grabbed one.

"Yeah!"

"You're acting like a child again." He mumbled, she heard it but didn't reply because she was eager to know what's inside. He unwrapped the first gift coming from Filtwick, a rare book about potions. He set it aside as he grabbed another one. It was from Pomona, some kind of rare leaves for potions. The third one was from Poppy, a book, special quills and inks. The forth one was from Minerva, a simple scarf with black and greet pattern. He snorted at the gift knowing he will never use it. She grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed the last one.

"Excited aren't you?"

"Of course I am! It's so awesome to see you unwrapping presents." He frowned.

"Awesome? What are you talking about woman?"

"It's just funny to watch you, you know, you were opening gifts with a bored expression. Your face was black and it's just well, not normal." She laughed as he deepened his frown.

"Are you-"She cut him before he can talk some more.

"Listen Sev, it's just amazing to watch you, okay. Now, please unwrap the last gift. It's not good to keep it waiting." He really wanted to say more but she cut him, and he was amazed at how she talked to him. No one will ever have to nerves to talk to him in that way. He sighed and said.

"Are you talking about the gift or is it you?" She smiled as he finished unwrapping it, revealing a pair of long gray socks coming from Dumbledore.

"Awwww. That socks are so cute!" She exclaimed as he snorted in response. Every Christmas, he received gifts from them and he also returns it by giving them gifts too. After he opened all of his gifts, he set it all in the table and with a flick of his wand; all of the wrappers were gone. He was about to grab a book again, but she stopped him again.

"Opps! Hold it! No reading for today. You will come with me out side this room, whether you like it or not." She said boldly as she watched him.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm going to do?" He replied a bit annoyed but in his head, he was amaze at how she has the nerves to order him something.

"Well, I'm your best friend and it's Christmas Mr. Snape. Now, stand up so we can start our wonderful journey." He raised an eye brow and didn't move.

"Oh, so Mr. Snape doesn't want to cooperate."

"Yes he is." He replied as he smirked at her.

"Come on Sev. Please?" She pleaded with her puppy eyes and with matching batting eyelids. He laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" She said happily and he doubled over laughter. When he stopped laughing, he said,

"Your face is so funny!" She raised an eye brow impersonating him.

"So now, you're saying my face is funny, huh."

"Of course I do! You look like a-"He stopped and looked at her again, fighting the laughter again.

"A what?" She asked as she advanced at him. One thing was added to the things he doesn't like when he met her. The both of them was thinking of that by the way she floated towards him and the way she look at him like a snake ready to attack a rat. He took some step backwards as he saw her advancing to him. He shook his head as she smiled evilly at him.

"A what again, Mr. Snape?" She said playfully.

"So we're really back to first name basis aren't we?" He said as his back touched the wall. She was so near now and he can feel his hair at the back was rising.

"I don't know. Do you know? Back to our question please, what do I looked like?"

"You looked like a…" He looked around. He was still unsure of what the answer is so the only thing that came to his mind is…

"A puppy!" He said as she laughed at him and he crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Why are you scared of me advancing towards you?" She asked as she recovered from her laugh.

"I'm not scared you know! I just don't like you walking through me. It's cold and well, I just don't like." He then walked towards his seat again, as he passed through her.

"What the-"He shoot daggers at her as she smiled back.

"It's not my fault!" She said crossing her fingers behind her back again. In her head, she really floated a bit so he will go to walk through her. He sat down and grabbed his book again. This time, she didn't stop him; instead, she smiled and faced him.

"Hey Sev, I'm just going to have a walk outside, I'll be back in a minute." He frowned and replied as he opened his book.

"If that's what you like mom." He replied in a bored tone as she laughed at his reply as she floated out of his quarters. The only thing in her mind as she left him…'How can I make his Christmas special?'


End file.
